Are You Sure?
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Lisa reflects on Jackson and their evolving relationship three years later. A semifluffy JxL story.


**Are You Sure?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Red Eye_!

**Summary:** Lisa reflects on Jackson and their evolving relationship three years later. A semi-fluffy JxL story.

The years had passed in a frightening haze. It had now been three years since the fateful red-eye flight home to Miami. For well over a year, Lisa Reisert had believed that Jackson Rippner had perished that same day. That was until he had wandered back into her life eerily calm and at ease.

Fearful for her life, Lisa had attacked him unwillingly. She wanted to know what was special about her. Why had had she become a personal interest of his? The failed assassination was in the past and there was no professional reason for him to reappear.

He had overpowered her that night two years earlier and forced her to listen to him. He had explained that he had never meant to hurt her. "It was only a job" he told her repeatedly. "No one except the target was supposed to be hurt."

Yet, she _had_ been hurt. Jackson had cleverly destroyed her faith in humanity and toyed with her emotions. In the end though, she had walked away victorious.

But was not enough for either of them. They wanted more than that ending—separation no longer suited them.

That evening, Jackson had professed a hidden love for her that had nearly cost him his life. He urged her to consider the possibility of a relationship between them. She had laughed him off at first and insisted that he was insane. She told him that she "could never love a killer".

Dejected, Jackson had left her alone. Lisa spent the reminder of the night lying awake and playing through all of her memories of him. _How could I have missed the signs?_

The attraction between them had been mutual. Lisa had never given up on him nor had he given up on her despite the actions that his job called for. In the bathroom, his fury at the man who marked her was evident. The sympathy he was had for her could not be denied.

The very instant that he followed her home, it was no longer a job but a personal mission. His rage had caused him to stalk her in her father's house with the intent of slowing torturing and murdering her. Without the rage clouding his mind and judgment, his love was clear.

Lisa was not a loose end except in his crystal blue eyes. He had unfinished business with her and it was no longer about ending the feelings as it had been immediately following the flight.

He returned every day to visit her in some form. Sometimes he left a reminder of the flight—the blood-stained scarf, a funky-looking pen, soap—other times he sent flowers, usually with a note reading "I'm sorry". He would call her and she would say hello only to hear his occasional raspy breath on the other end. His throat was almost completely healed, but he could rasp on command, just to remind her that it was only him.

As if she could forget him.

Several months later, Lisa forgave him and welcomed her into her new life. She was no longer a loner because she now had him. They had each other.

Now, here they were, two former enemies standing together in front of an alter in a rather impressive church. She was dressed in a flowing white gown and him in a sharp suit. Jackson's hand held hers captive in a strong, yet mildly gentle, grip. There was no turning back.

They had passed the point of no return when he first stalked her in the weeks prior to the red-eye.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear.

_Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Do I really love him?_

Of course she did, or else would have never forgiven him! Besides, they were safe from the business that had united them in the first place. Jackson now held a respective job with a computer company and Lisa had switched careers and gotten far away from hotel management.

_We are happy together and Dad even approves. Jackson managed to impress him, despite the past. We have worked hard to get this far._

"Leese?" Jackson asked, one eyebrow slightly raised at her.

The time had come.

_Are you sure? Are you sure? _

With a deep breath, Lisa surrendered to her heart. "I'm sure—I mean I do."

Everyone let out a small chuckle. Jackson just pulled her close. "You do understand that you are mine now, right Mrs. Rippner?" he breathed into her ear, his warm breath tingling her skin.

"Of course, Mr. Rippner," she replied, smirking at him.

He pretended to be annoyed, but it only lasted a mere second. She barely heard the pastor say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jackson's lips were on hers in a fevered rush, which she eagerly returned. Hands pulled the pair closer together and mussed up hair. When they broke for air, their cheeks were flushed and they both were panting. Jackson let out a rasp for old time's sake and Lisa laughed before he pulled her down the aisle to the cheers of the shocked audience.

They had traveled a long road and come along way since their chance meeting in a Dallas airport. From the first "Are you sure?" to the latest, they had stuck it out. Now they were stuck together for the rest of their lives.

_Are you sure? Of course I am._

**Author's Notes:**

This was an awkward piece, but it was nice to write a semi-fluffy JxL one-shot. I'm going to be mixing the JxL stories with my darker stories because I really enjoy them both. The next two stories I have coming up are one of each. _Do My Part_ is a dark piece that's Jackson-centric and _Hotel Business_ is a lighter JxL piece that's a redo of the entire movie. Enjoy and thanks to **BayBreeze** for begging for a fluffy JxL piece. This is for you!


End file.
